Of Snakes and Rabbits
by Igos du Ikana
Summary: story of a young Orochi shaman & Soratami Shinobi how they unwillingly have to interact.
1. Default Chapter

I haven't written anything in awhile, so excuse me if i'm a tad rusty.

Of Snakes and Rabbits

By Igos Du Ikana

Note: I don't own Magic: the gathering. If I did, this would have been added to the Kamigawa storyline

Chapter 1.

All of Kamigawa was under the constant assault of the kami, yet there seemed to be one place above all others that seemed distant to the onslaught of Kamigawa. The Floating city of the Soratami was far away from the turbulence of the rest of the world and in this place dreams of conquest began to unfold. Mochi, the kami of the crescent called forth upon one of his shinobi, a young Moonfolk girl to instruct her on her mission. "Ukumi, it's time" said the tiny blue man with a smile. "You must infiltrate the Jukai forest and find as much information on its residents as possible. I don't want any surprises when our…plans are about to be executed." "Yes my lord" said Ukumi as she bowed before Mochi and turned to leave the room. Ukumi was as arrogant as all Moonfolk about their superiority over the rest of Kamigawa's inhabitants, but she had doubts about Mochi's plans. However, as a shinobi, it wasn't her job to question. As she left, Mochi knew of her doubt, "either way, the outcome will be beneficial" he thought with a smile.

Even though Ukumi was young, she was of great merit. She wasn't new to the role of espionage as she had gone more than once to seek information or other goals her masters wanted. However, she had never gone to the Jukai forest before. The combination of thick brush and hostile inhabitants made it a difficult place for Soratami to infiltrate. But she wasn't fully reliant on magic as most Moonfolk were; she was after all a highly trained fighter. "I won't fail" Ukumi said to herself as she was ready to depart. She tied her hair up with her long ears donned her shinobi attire. Ukumi then used her levitation spell scroll to fly off the city of the clouds and down to the surface. A cloud materialized itself below her feet and lifted her up. She then began to descend and as she did, she could see far into Kamigawa. "Hhmm, I wonder what the forest is like, I only know few things that I've read in the scrolls of the Minamo library." She thought to herself, "Better be on my guard at all times." Soon she reached the edge of the forest at night. It was unlike anything she had seen before; the forest was thick and it nearly blocked out the moon entirely. As she stepped down off the cloud she felt an eerie sensation from the forest, it was something very strange to her. "A bit intimidating, but I have a task to accomplish" She thought to herself as she began to swoop from tree to tree. Before she knew it, she was deep inside the forest that the Soratami called "the unruly garden."


	2. chapter two

Again disclaimer: I don't own Magic

Of Snakes and Rabbits

Chapter 2.

The Orochi village was quiet in the twilight hours, but the murmurs of the local shaman's chants echoed. These came from a small hut in the middle of the village. "Shizaru, it is time to complete your training as shaman" said an Orochi female sitting down on the floor. "But Sensei, I still believe that I should stay here and help protect the village as a warrior" answered the young male. "You will do nothing of the sort," answered back the older snake, "you know as well as I do that shamans are rare now since only eggs touched by the kami can become shaman. By your choice or not you happened to be hatched from such an egg." "Yes, but…" "But nothing." She snapped. "Yes Sensei Sakiko, I will finish my training. "Good, tonight you will leave the village for your initiation rite." "Initiation rite?" he said with a puzzled look. "You must go out into the wilderness, away from this village and you must home in your skills as a shaman alone. I can not teach you anything more, you must learn on your own from here on." She said as she got up. "I won't fail you, Sensei" Shizaru said and he began to walk out of the hut. "One more thing, beware the kami, they grow more and more aggressive each day" Sakiko said before he left. Shizaru turned to his master and teacher one last time and left.

As twilight turned to nightfall, Shizaru got ready to embark on his journey. He could only take few things with him. Since he had to survive in the wilderness, he couldn't bring food or water. "I'll just take these," Shizaru said as he picked up a pair of twin daggers, "they've been with me through a lot." After that, he left his quarters and began to walk out of the village. The village after dark was a ghost-town, residents hid after dark in fear of the backlash the kami waged against their world. "Well, a going away party would have been nice" he thought even though he knew that would never happen. As he reached the end of the village he saw a couple of saplings. He walked up to them and placed his hands on them. "How are you doing guys, Guess who's now going to be a shaman," he said to the trees with a snake-y grin. Suddenly, memories flushed back to him.

There were four small Orochi children playing with sticks at the edge of the village. "Hah, I'll be the best out of all of us" yelled one of them as he used his sticks as swords. "No, I will" said another as he parried the strikes. "You're both wrong, it's going to be me" said a third one as he jumped and landed on the other two. "Hey Shizaru, hurry up" the three said as one was walking up to them. "I'm coming already" Shizaru yelled. All of the sudden, insects began to swarm in a circle and some thing began to materialize, a kami possession was taking place. Before they knew it, the three Orochi were in the grasp of the giant kami. It had seven clawed limbs with a torso lacking a head, but it had a giant pair of mandibles in the middle of its chest. With ease it grabbed the small Orochi children and devoured them. After that Shizaru went blank.

Shizaru got up and continued to walk into the wilderness.


End file.
